


Harbor Lights

by StardustSky



Series: Summer Memories [1]
Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, small mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: It’s on one night, when the three of them are admiring the harbor lights, that Donald realises how much he is relaxed and loved.





	Harbor Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to complete some one-shots I written related to summer.  
> They are mostly about Donald.  
> I created a series for the one-shots named Summer Memories (first time trying that on Ao3, don't know if it will work correctly). They can be read in any order.  
> This is the first one out of (hopefully) 10. Enjoy!

“ ** _HAAAAAAAAI YAAAAAAAAAAI!”_**

They kept a smile on their face, but José and Donald winced at Panchito’s scream. A scream that probably the entire state of Bahia heard, this late at the night.

 “Panchito, stop! You are going to wake everyone up!” Donald said, his hands covering his hears. He knew the rooster well and was bracing himself for another scream.

“Wouldn’t want people to think someone is dying, Panchie.” José joked, ever so calm, after taking another sip of his cocktail.

Of course, the rooster didn’t listen to them, he was too happy and perhaps a little tipsy.

After another –this time shorter, but not quieter—scream, he turned to face his two boyfriends and grabbed their hands.

“Before going back to the hotel, I want to show you two a beautiful place.”

Donald glanced at José, expecting the parrot to say something. After all, if anyone would know a beautiful place around here, it would be their Bahia-expert. Yet, the parrot simply shrugged, he also didn’t have a clue what Panchito was talking about.

They followed the rooster nonetheless, taking a small path surrounded by trees and fallen branches.

They were heading towards the opposite direction of the city. Donald only figured that they were heading uphill and while he liked the carefreeness and the adventure his beloved Panchito always gifted him, he couldn’t help but to feel like taking a random hike at night could be dangerous.

However, as he glanced every few seconds to José, he noticed the parrot had no worries about where they were heading. In fact, José seemed more concerned with not spilling his drink instead. And it reassured Donald, his face relaxing into a smile. If they were heading somewhere dangerous, José would have surely said something.

“This is the place!” Panchito shouted, he pushed a huge palm tree leaf, presenting them the top of the hill. “Make sure José follows, love.” He added to Donald, now using his two hands to hold back the leaf and making way for his boyfriends.

Donald listened, now gently holding José’s hand and together the two of them walked closer to the edge of the hill, overlooking the ocean and the city.

“Pretty? Isn’t it?” Panchito remarked, gesturing to the nice scenery. They were under a cloudless sky full of stars and above a blanket of city lights.

Both Donald and José were completely amazed.

“I noticed this hill when we were at the beach earlier,” Panchito explained. “And when I realised that the club was located near it, I just knew we had to come! Just look at how gorgeous the view is.”

José’s eyes automatically went to the sky, admiring the starry night.

While, Donald’s eyes were fascinated by the shiny boats lights that were illuminating the harbor in the far distance.

Both had a dreamy expression on their face. When, Panchito noticed their look, a slight confusion appeared.

“I don’t know where you guys are looking at, but I meant the moon!” He corrected, pointing at the gorgeous full moon, right above the line separating the sky from the sea, it’s reflect sparkling on the ocean.

 “Oh…” Both expressed. They had to admit, they didn’t even notice it before Panchito mentioned. They both had been more mesmerized by other things, but nodded.  

“Yes, you are right. It is very pretty.” The duck agreed.

José thought for a second, taking another sip of his drink, and added, “It is pretty. But I still prefer the stars in the sky.”

And he couldn’t help but to laugh when Panchito rolled his eyes in response.

Donald chuckled, “Well, he has a point, you know,” he added, to tease Panchito.

For once, Panchito didn’t say a word, simply offered them a tender smile. He sat closer to the edge of the hill, and gestured his two boyfriends to sit with him.

“But I will admit,” José mentioned, setting next to him. “It _is_ a gorgeous place.”

“I am happy you brought us here.” Donald admitted, almost in a whisper as he also sat next to Panchito.

From up on the hill, they felt like they could see every light in the world.

Even if they were pretty far from the ocean, Donald could also feel an enjoyable salty breeze. Relaxed, the feeling made him long for distant dreams.

“I have been thinking…”Panchito said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, almost as if he was afraid to break their quiet moment. “In a year from now, I want to have a horse.” he announced suddenly, his gaze towards the horizon. “I always dreamed to have my own.”

“A horse?” José asked, “Don’t you already have a horse at your family’s barn?”

“I guess,” Panchito gave a careless shrug, “But really, it’s my family’s horse. What I mean is, I want my own. One that I will raise and be able to go on long journeys and explore for days and days…” He explained, his eyes glittering with excitement. “I want to travel and explore Mexico.” He beamed, now putting his arms around his boyfriends’ shoulders and bringing them closer. “And when you two will come for a visit, we can all travel together. I will show you the pretties’ places to see and the funniest cities to go. Just the three of us together.”

Donald and José hugged him back, the tender gesture made them feel so warm against the cold breeze. They didn’t need to say a word to show that they approved. They thought it was a great idea and they loved it so much.

“So you will probably need more than a horse then, Panchito.” Donald noted.

“Well, I suppose you a right. A horse for each one of us would be a better idea.”

“I have an even better idea,” José added. “What about we get two horses and a cart. The two horses can push the cart with me in it.” He offered with a grin.

Panchito and Donald burst out laughing.

“Fine,” The rooster conceded, “Then it’s decided! I will raise two strong horses, so that they can carry our _Rey de la Samba_.”

“ _Muito Obrigado.”_ José bowed, pleased by the compliment. “But...it is a wonderful dream Panchito. It is nice to have dreams like these...” He placed his drink next to him and laid on his back, staring out into the starry sky.

“What about you Joe? I know you must have a nice dream like this as well?” Donald asked, he moved, sitting closer to the parrot. He would have laid back on the ground as well if the grass wasn’t so uncomfortable.

The question surprised the parrot. He blinked at him, wondering.

“What makes you think that?”

“You are the dreamer in the relationship, you _must_ have something.” Donald pointed out.

“Don’t let us down, Zé.”

José chuckled, his gaze moving from the stars in the sky to his two boyfriends. Then, he sighed the most content sigh.

“You are going to be surprised, but I can’t think of anything right now.”

“ ** _Impossible!_** _”_ Both Donald and Panchito responded at the same time.

“I mean,” José rapidly replied, he supressed to laugh at how they reacted, “ ** _This_** is kind of my dream, right now.” He sat up, gesturing the city to them. “We are here in Bahia, together and happy. Everything is nice, we had a good dance and good beverage. And I was proclaimed the king of Bahia at my favourite club.” He said dreamingly.

Panchito and Donald looked at each other, a smirk on their face. The last part didn’t happen, there was no such title, but they preferred not to comment. José would always be the king of Bahia in their hearts.

“But most importantly, we are together, relaxed and happy. And I feel like it’s everything I will ever want and I can’t ask for more.”

A warm smile appeared on Donald’s face. He agreed wholeheartedly, he was truly happy and couldn’t feel a stress in his body. He didn’t remember the last time he felt so in peace with himself. He wished that moments like these could last forever.

His mind came back to earth when he realised two pair of eyes now on him.

“What about you Donald? What is your dream, meu amor?”

As soon as José asked him the question, he unconsciously looked over in the far distance to the harbor.

“It’s…nothing…”He replied.

José and Panchito didn’t believe him for one second.

“Come on, mi amor! Don’t be shy.” Panchito pressed.

“We won’t judge, promise.” José added.

“You know you can tell us everything. You could tell us you want to hijack a limo right now and we wouldn’t laugh. In fact, we would join you in a heartbeat.” Panchito joked.

“ _Panchie_ will join you,” José correctly. “I will stay behind. Someone needs to bail you two out of jail. After all, none of us is rich enough to easily get away with it, right?”

They all laughed and it made Donald more at ease. No matter how ridiculous he could sound, these two will always support him. They always welcomed him and treated him right. He felt blessed, and maybe greedy to even ask for more. But he knew he had to tell them.

“A boat…” He mumbled, again looking into the harbor and the ship lights again.

“You want us to hijack a boat?!” José guessed, a slight surprise tainting his cool tone.

“You are in luck! There are over ten boats at the harbor!” Panchito went with it, giving him a playful nudge on Donald’s shoulder.

“And an ocean too. It is easier to escape by the ocean, right Panchie?” José added.

“I think so. Which boat you prefer, Donald?”

“No! That’s not what I meant and you know it!” He interrupted them. Normally, he would have been irritated, yet, he didn’t feel any negative emotions, only amusement.  

“We were just teasing,” Then Panchito and José stayed quiet, their attention completely on the duck.

“My dream is actually similar to Panchito’s,” Donald explained, he rested his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful. “I want to have a boat. And explore the world with you two. We would always have these nice moments together.”

“That’s a wonderful dream, Donald!” Panchito perked up, his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

“Sim. I can already imagine how fun and nice this will be.” José mentioned, hugging the duck.

Donald felt as if his heart was filled with warmth. Ever since he was a tiny duckling, exploring the seas as always been a dream of his. And now that he was a young adult, the reality made it hard for him to believe that this dream could even be realistic. However, seeing how supportive his two boyfriends were, it brought him hope. He didn’t knew how to thank them, except for returning José’s hug.

Panchito, on the other hand, was full of energy, already jumping out of excitement.

“So in a few years, we explore Mexico. And then, we explore the world!” The rooster screamed. “GET READY WORLD! THE THREE CABALLEROS ARE COMING!!”

Now Donald was sure that Panchito had successfully woke the entire state of Bahia up.

“Well, maybe not in a few years. A boat is damn expensive,” The duck muttered. And with his lack of stable job, who knows when he would be able to afford one.

“No pressure, mi amor,” Panchito sat next to him, patting his shoulder affectionately. “A horse takes about five years to reach adulthood. We have more than five years to plan your wonderful dream.”

“And even if it takes more than five years, it’s fine.” José took Donald’s and Panchito’s hand in his. “Regardless of how long it will take, we will get a boat and we will travel the world, I am sure.”

And Panchito nodded, his energy finally reaching its end, resting his head on Donald’s.

“Thanks, guys,” Donald replied, voice slightly emotional, touched by their support.

He looked once again at the harbor lights. And for the first time since coming to the top of the hill, the three birds admired the same lights.


End file.
